Zooming the Death Star
Zooming the Death Star is the Hundred Thirtieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 19, 2017. Synopsis Hermes Wings battles to stop the Godom Empire and make Hamura Gekko the new Emperor of the Godom Kingdom. Plot The Episode begins at the Godom Kingdom's Super Base. The whole world and the Emperor Tathagata are giving the respect to Hamura Gekko. However, it did not take so long, because Shou Shishimaru, the person who encouraged the humanity had been captured when he tried to destroy the "Supreme Weapon of Godom Empire". After he captured Shou, he arrested all the soldiers who were helping Shou and said that everyone would die at the right time. The Emperor uses Shou as an example to humanity to whoever disobeys him. He orchestrated an event in Tokyo that would be transmitted to the whole world and has forced all the people of the planet to witness the death of the savior of mankind and the replacement savior has to take it's place. When Tathagata ordered the Shou's death and the Hamura Gekko's torture of unleashing the Godom's fully constructed death star, the whole world was in silent and seconds later a great phrase echoed throughout the city: "Justice has been served! Glory to His Majesty! Long live the Eggman Empire!". After Hamura have suffered a immense torture long enough, Leika reveals her true form and tells the people what she had done and revived Shou, showing to be the incarnation of God. The Emperor turned an unholy demon with a malicious personality and made his troops fired across the crowd as Shou fighting the demons of Tathagata, the Emperor decided that the world should not exist and decided to activate the control of the Death Star. However, he did Leika Chan forced to destroy the earth with her own hands saying: Destroy this world with your hands!.. However, Leika managed to escape from Tathagata and made him attack with his own weapon. The damage caused by his weapon made the true form of Tathagata Killer to leave Tathagata's body. After the true form of Tathagata have been freed, he again forced Leika to activate the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction and finally the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction was activated. Slowly the whole world was being destroyed by various disasters around the world, resulting in the death of 200 million people across the globe. As Dens destroying apart, Tathagata Killer went laughing in the clouds of darkness that was causing the destruction of the world and started using the despair of humanity to turn into a God to destroy the entire universe. Leika watched as the Godom Empire falls and the divine light killed Tathagata Killer. After the death of Tathagata Killer and the "Death Star Crisis"; the weapon that almost extinguished humanity, Tathagata was left behind after Tathagata Killer left his body. While he was lying half dead, he told his tragic story to Leika and Shou after the final battle and told them that he was not human, and his death was a punishment for his sin; the sin he was born. However, Shou mentions that he was wrong, and he was a son of god, after heard that, Tathagata cries regretting what he did and dies in peace having an honorable death, thus passing the throne to Hamura Gekko. Characters *Sho Shishimaru *Leika Chan *Tathagata **Tathagata Killer *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Spade Shuigang *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito Battles Sho Shishimaru vs. Tathagata Participants *Sho Shishimaru *Tathagata Locations *Godom Kingdom Winners *Sho Shishimaru Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon